


Reunion

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [87]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Future, drabbletag6, femslash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena has always been the one to teach Blair new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> drabbletag6 prompt: first time

“Careful!” Blair snaps as Serena pulls the headband from her hair. 

“Oh shush.” Serena retorts, pushing Blair back toward the bed with one hand. Her other is on her cheek. The scent of Serena’s perfume wafts from her wrist, its spicy notes make Blair nostalgic for the sleepovers of their youth were Serena’s perfume would linger on her pillows for days. She lets her head fall to the bed. 

Serena is confident in her movements. She puts her lips to Blair’s; she coaxes her to let go of the tension built up from years of careful planning and scheming. Blair has never done this before but it feels so familiar. Serena has always been the one to teach her how to let go.


End file.
